<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Quite Her by sunnynights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378021">Not Quite Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnynights/pseuds/sunnynights'>sunnynights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Trans Character, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Sibling Love, Siblings, Trans Female Character, god I love lup and taako, i clearly don't know how transmutation magic works but fuck off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnynights/pseuds/sunnynights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has been working on making Lup a new human form for months. But that body in the pod? That just isn't her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lup &amp; Taako (The Adventure Zone)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Quite Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trans rights baby</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lup floated beside the glowing pod, her red arcane form sparking against the green fluid, and peered inside. Tall, lean, tanned skin, blond hair. Right down to the light dusting of freckles and the space between the front teeth. The lich reached out, tendrils of energy almost touching the body against the glass. It was so close to being her. But still so wrong, wrong in ways she hadn't felt in hundreds of years.</p>
<p>"Hey Lulu, you wanted to see me?" Taako entered the room, stopping when he saw the body. "Holy shit, that was definitely a pile of blood and hair a few months ago. Krav would have a fit if he saw the kind of necromantic fuckery you and Barold got up to."</p>
<p>Lup smiled as her brother pressed up against the pod, inspecting every inch of the mirrored figure. "Yeah, Barry's kind of a genius. But I need a favor from you."</p>
<p>"Are you gonna ask for toenails now?" he joked. His toothy grin faltered a little when he saw her face. She looked nervous, almost uncomfortable. “I’m kidding Lup, I’ll give you anything.”</p>
<p>She drifted down next to him. Her mouth felt dry, something she didn’t even know was possible. “Well, in a month or so this human form will be finished growing and I can inhabit it. And it’s made of parts of you, so genetically it’s me. But this body,” she shook her head. “It isn’t me yet. I was hoping you could change it.”</p>
<p>“Oh...OH. Of course.” Taako planted himself firmly, one hand on the window of the pod and the other pulling his wand from a robe pocket. He closed his eyes, silently mouthing arcane words, as a blue light poured out of his wand. It passed through the pod like the glass was water, its luminescence coiling around the body. Soon, the body itself couldn’t be seen, just the pod glowing like a turquoise lamp. Finally, Taako released the spell. The tendrils of light loosened and fell away, revealing the body. Similar, but different.</p>
<p>Lup’s lich form sparked and flashed, nearly expelling bolts of red energy like an exhale of relief. She hadn’t seen herself in nearly thirteen years. It was mental torture, being in the staff and battling with her own mind so she wouldn’t lose herself. To see her own body right before her, nearly ready to be touched and held.</p>
<p>Once she regained control of her emotions, Lup threw her illusory arms around her brother. They passed right through him but Taako reciprocated the embrace as best as he could.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Taako. Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>“I’m the world’s best transmutation wizard, it’s literally the least I can do.”</p>
<p>They stood like that, nearly fused, for several seconds before Taako broke the silence.</p>
<p>“We don’t...we don’t talk about you being trans very often,” he said quietly. “So I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable when we called the body in the pod <em>your</em> body.”</p>
<p>“It just felt...wrong. Seeing a body and being told it’s yours when it’s just not. I haven’t felt that way since we were kids. And I probably could have transfigured it myself, but I wanted it to be perfect. Besides, you were there with me every second of the way the first time around.” Lup broke into a wide grin. “Look at me now!” She pointed at her body. “I’ve got a flesh suit! And it’s hot as fuck! Can’t wait til Barry and I <em>test it out</em>”</p>
<p>Taako rolled his eyes. “Grossaroony. Bet it can’t cook for shit.”</p>
<p>“Well you’ve had yours this whole time and you still couldn’t get the bake on a croque-en-bouche right last week.”</p>
<p>“You fucking take that back.”</p>
<p>Lup cackled as she phased through the wall, Taako running after her. The pod continued its blinking and glowing and gurgling. Barry had put more painstaking effort into this one than he had on his own. The body inside, Lup’s body, floated serenely, as if even the flesh and bone knew that it was more phantasmal and resplendent than before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's kinda short, but I just couldn't stop thinking about the part in the epilogue where Lup has a new body and whether she would have had to transition all over again. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>